


Two Ways To Be a Hero [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Friendship, Healing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Derek knew the moment he agreed to participate that he was going to regret this.





	Two Ways To Be a Hero [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Ways To Be a Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049089) by [LilyC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyC/pseuds/LilyC). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/Two%20Ways%20to%20Be%20a%20Hero.mp3) | 28:26 | 19.9 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Queer Eye Theme (All Things) Feat. Betty Who_

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
